


Fanart：Of fur and feather/羽與毛系列(催更)圖樓~=w=

by Ngaijuuyan



Series: 羽與毛 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, go to read the story, it's amazing！, owl！Mycroft, silverfox！Lestrade, 還有翻譯也棒棒噠
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngaijuuyan/pseuds/Ngaijuuyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>萌萌的貓頭鷹與銀狐~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart：Of fur and feather/羽與毛系列(催更)圖樓~=w=

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lobstergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobstergirl/gifts), [Ivylui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/gifts).



> 這是原作lobstergirl的系列文 Of fur and feather,為啟發所創作的圖OvO  
> 還有Ivylui大大的授權譯文也很棒喔~趕快去看=w=

####  Of fur and feather/羽與毛，這個系列自嗨而撸的圖，歡迎參觀，然後也去看看原作跟譯作喔！

 

####  [Given Unsought Is Better](http://archiveofourown.org/works/966277)《[情到浓时](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3261683/chapters/7112966)》

 

####  [... and good at it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1732040)《[为你而专](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3458423)》

 

to be continue...

 


End file.
